Baby in the Woods
by Kamon24121
Summary: Katherine has always wanted a child of her own and Damon finds a little child in the woods and brings it home to cheer her up. SPOILER ALERT: The baby-Caroline! Contains: Kamon, Stelena, Forwood/Cyler
1. Chapter 1

No One's POV

Katherine cried.

It was the third time this week that Damon told her that he didn't want a child.

She'd always wanted a child, one that wasn't taken away from her and one that she could actually see and hold, but since she turned into a vampire all of her chances of went away.

"We could always take a child or adopt," she beamed but every single time he told her it was a bad idea.

It wasn't right because it would be human and growing up and wondering why his or her parents weren't aging.

"It's too risky, Kat." his words kept replaying over and over in her head.

She sat in the driveway of the Salvatore house and waited for Damon to come out and comfort her and tell her that he was sorry like he always did.

Right on cue he came out and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," he told her and wrapped his arm around her.

Katherine started crying harder when he did this.

"Kat," he looked at her and his eyes got a bit glossy.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he opened his mouth to continue talking to her.

He didn't even know he was crying until his mouth tasted the salty tears that came rolling down one after another.

"I want one too. I know it's hard," he started rubbing her back and when she didn't put her head on his shoulder he put his arm back around her.

Katherine looked up at him finally.

Her mascara was running but she still looked as stunning as ever to him.

"It's my birthday. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted," she cried.

He didn't realize it was her birthday today and suddenly looked away.

"I forgot, I cannot believe I forgot your birthday!" he whispered.

She shook her head and laughed hestarically. "It's okay."

He shook his head and looked over at her.

"No it's not. And I'm getting you something." he winked, took his arm away, and flew away.

Katherine wiped her tears away as she watched the crow fly away.

Damon's POV

I had to get her what she wanted.

I hated seeing her like this; I hated that awful look in her eyes when she gets sad.

Year after year she wanted the same old thing and I could never be able to give it to her but now I loved her enough to get it for her.

We've been arguing for centuries and finally I'm giving in.

Mostly now and today because it's her birthday but I probably would've done it; either way I would've snapped and gone with her wishes soon anyway.

I just want to see her happy again; I want her back again.

I heard a faint cry of a little girl and landed on the ground in my human state saying goodbye to the crow.

I ran toward the noise and sure enough straight in the middle of the woods was a little baby girl.

She was trapped in a thick blanket and it seemed like someone had just left her there.

I looked around and made sure no one was going to attack me or something.

Not really saying they had a chance with me being a fairly strong vampire.

No One's POV

When it seemed like no one was in sight he picked up the little infant and took the blanket off of its head and gasped in amazment.

It was the most beautiful child he'd ever seen.

He chucked when he realized that himself and Katherine, having dark features and this little baby with bright green eyes, and the most beautiful blonde hair would look rather strange and suspicious.

He brought her back to the house and ran up to Katherine's room and balanced the baby in one arm while he knocked on Katherine's door with the other.

She opened it up and looked at the baby in his arms.

Crying, she grabbed the baby and squealed with happiness.

Damon smiled and took the baby back. "Calm down, Kat."

She smiled and kissed him trying to reach for the baby again, but Damon wouldn't let her.

"Why won't you hand her to me?" she pouted.

He sighed. "You're a little to excited right now...I'm waiting until you calm down," He laughed looking down at the fragile little baby in his arms and continued. "You might squish her!"

Katherine reached out a few more unsuccessful times and finally just gave up trying to look calmed down enough so Damon would just finally hand her the beautiful child that she still hadn't seen all over yet.

She smiled at the thought of finally having a family of her own.

Damon looked at her and the child and seemed to be thinking the same thing.

The baby reached out for Damon with her little hands and Katherine's mouth opened in shock at how the child already seemed to like her new father.


	2. Chapter 2

"She likes you!" Katherine whispered.

Damon nodded. "Well I'm not all bad..."

Katherine laughed and poked him, winking.

The baby babbled and then said a single word.

Katherine gasped. "Did she just say...?"

Damon's eyes opened wide.

He was in shock; he'd always wanted to hear a child say that to him and now that it was actually happening... it just felt so surreal.

He smiled down at the little girl and laughed still in shock.

Katherine pulled the blanket from the baby's face and stared at the beautiful little thing.

"We look odd don't we?" Damon asked with a happy smirk.

Katherine looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Damon stared down at the baby with blonde hair and green eyes. "Don't you see...?"

Katherine was too wounderstruck to notice the big picture.

Damon reached down and brushed through the baby's blonde hair. "Her hair..."

He pulled his hand back and did the same to Katherine's hair. "...and you're hair. See the big difference?"

Katherine sighed. "Oh..." she frowned. "I don't care, but yes, I see how it's a little odd." she smiled at him.

Damon looked around realizing something.

"Oh my... we need to make room," Katherine said exactly what he was thinking.

The baby babbled some more and said another word.

Katherine and Damon looked at the cute little blonde baby and smiled.

"Well, she knows us now..." Damon laughed.

"Wow, she said- she actually said mommy," Katherine sighed.

Damon smiled and hugged Katherine.

The baby reached out for Damon again and he sighed and took her out of Katherine's arms.

"Daddy's here," he smiled as realizing he could get used to this.

Katherine took the blanket off of the baby and looked it over. "It's ripped... but-" she looked at it and turned it over. "Car- Carol- Caroline?"

Damon looked down at the baby. "Caroline must be her name."

"Hello Caroline," Katherine smiled.

Caroline giggled and babbled, reaching out for her.

"Mommy!" she giggled.

"Aww," Katherine looked at Caroline. "Be right back okay?"

"I'll be here... with," he looked down at Caroline. "Care." he smiled.

"I like that!" Katherine yelled from far away in the house.

Damon smirked and sat down on the couch by the fireplace and held Caroline in his lap now just tickling her.

Caroline giggled and giggled.

Elsewhere, Stefan wiped his mouth; bunny blood always seemed to stick to his mouth for some reason.

"Why can't I just go back to the good stuff?" he asked himself.

He stopped at the front door.

He shook his head, it couldn't be a baby he was hearing, could it be?

He sighed and opened up the front door and walked in slowly.

"Damon?" he asked.

Damon stopped tickling Care and looked around nervously. "Uh," he looked down at Caroline. "In here..." he told his brother.

He didn't know what Stefan would think of Katherine's birthday present...

Stefan walked into the living room and opened his mouth wide in shock.

"Damon!" he yelled thinking Damon had the baby for other reasons.

Damon reasurred his brother by gently tickling Caroline.

"It's not, what you think..." he told Stefan and continued tickling the child.

"Wow," Stefan didn't know what else to say.

He thought Damon had found a baby and was going to kill it, but he was wrong.

"Hello Stefan," Katherine whispered and walked beside Stefan to Damon and Caroline on the couch.

"You wanted this? You did this?" Stefan asked.

Katherine smiled at Caroline. "Damon found her for me..." she explained.

Stefan sighed and just nodded. "Okay..." he looked at the baby in Damon's arms. "It looks so out of place," he laughed.

Damon looked up his brother. "You're telling me, brother..." he smiled.

"I was so interested in the baby that I didn't even see until Damon told me," Katherine giggled and pat the baby's head gently.

"Kat, did you make that bed?" Damon asked looking at her.

Katherine shook her head, Damon opened his mouth, and she put her finger on his lips to stop him.

"I made a whole room." she smiled.

"Oh," Damon managed to get out with Katherine's finger still placed on his lips.

She laughed and took her finger away.

"Do you mind carrying her to her room, Stefan?" she asked taking Caroline and handing it to him.

He shook his head. "Uh, where exactly?"

"Right beside Damon's room..." Katherine told her.

Stefan nodded and took Caroline there.

He laid her down in her little crib that Katherine just made for her from a few boards in the house.

"Nice work, Kat," he smiled looking at the pretty amazing crib just made out of things around the house.

Katherine kissed Damon and smiled.

"Thanks." she kissed him on the cheek.

Damon nodded. "You're very welcome..." he smirked.

Damon rubbed her back. "Do you think we're the right parents for her though?" he asked suddenly worried and nervous.

"I hope so," she bit her lip. "If we aren't... well, I'll find her mother and reunite them if I have to. I promise."

"Wow, that's very sweet of you," Damon smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Damon."

He laughed and kissed her.

He hoped that everything would go well with them and Caroline.

Stefan would like her and treat her like another family member and all would be right in the world... hopefully.

Stefan smiled at Caroline.

She was one of those babies that looked even cuter when they were sleeping.

And that's just what she was doing, sleeping.

He looked around the room at all of the random things Katherine had found around the house that made it look like a real baby's room.

There were little paintings, small baby toys from Damon and his childhood that he'd almost completely forgotten about, and just other random things around the house that just tied the whole room together.

He looked at the baby one more time and went to the doorway and looked back.

Stefan looked around the room one more time and stumbled upon a bunny in the crib with the little baby.

His eyes changed and he knew he scared the baby.

"Shit," he cursed, but it was far too late.

He made a sound and the baby woke up and saw his eyes, which scared her, and started crying.

Katherine was the first to hear the baby's cry.

"Damon, it's Caroline!" she cried and ran upstairs as fast as she could.

Damon sighed and ran after her with his vampire speed. "Stefan?"

Stefan was standing over the crib.

"Stefan, what did you do?" Katherine asked.

His eyes went back to normal and Caroline stopped crying.

He turned around with the bunny in his hands.

The head was ripped off and the fluff and stuffing was all over Caroline and the crib.

Caroline whimpered and reached out for her parents. "Mommy! ... Daddy!"

Stefan dropped the bunny and ran out of the room before he killed his new neice.

Katherine walked in to her new daughter and picked her up.

She wiped off the "bunny remains" from her and sighed looking at Damon.

"Why did he do this?" she asked him.

Damon shrugged. "Must be the cravings..."

Katherine tried to calm down Caroline by bouncing her in her arms.

"Can you clean all of this up?" she asked.

Damon looked at the crib and nodded. "Of course..."

"Thanks," Katherine kissed him on the cheek. "Call me when it's done so I can put her back to bed."

Damon nodded again and bent down to pick up what was rest of the bunny's body.

Katherine walked back down the stairs with Caroline and sat down on the floor with her at the fireplace.

She reached out for her and Katherine found a little ball for her to play with while they waited for Damon to clean up the mess in her room that Stefan had made.

"Mommy! ... Play wiff mee." she giggled and threw the ball to her mom.

"Aww," Katherine smiled and handed it back to Caroline. "There you go."

"Roll," Caroline said and rolled the ball to Katherine.

"Good job, Care," she said and poked her on the nose.

Caroline giggled and continued playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon came in and sighed. "Done."

Katherine smiled and picked up Caroline from the floor.

"Let's go back to your bed, Care!" she smiled.

Damon followed them back up and watched Katherine put Caroline back to bed in her crib.

She found a little stuffed teddy bear and put it in her little arms.

"There..." Katherine smiled and looked at Damon.

He smiled and kissed her.

Katherine smiled and walked out of the room with Damon's arm around her.

**One Year Later**

Caroline woke up and got out of her crib.

She slid down the bars of the crib and walked to the top of the stairs.

She looked down and gulped at the sight of the stairs.

Finally she wobbled down to the bottem of the stairs and walked into the livingroom.

Stefan, Damon and Katherine were sitting on the couch talking.

Damon was drinking his burbon and laughing with Katherine while Stefan was trying to convince both of them that bunny and squirrel blood were better than human blood.

Katherine saw Caroline's little blonde head moving toward her and ignored both of the bickering Salvatore brothers.

Caroline ran to her and poked her leg.

"Mommy!" she cried.

She picked her up. "Yes, Care?"

"I hungee," she said with a yawn.

Damon got up, went to the kitchen and came back with Caroline's babyfood jar and a little pink spoon. "I got it!"

Katherine took it and looked at the lable. "Macaroni and cheese? Gosh, when I was a baby I-" she stopped and looked at Stefan and Damon. "I didn't have anything like this..."

Damon nodded and handed her the spoon.

"Hold her for a second." she told him and he did.

She opened up the babyfood and gave the lid to Stefan.

Stefan looked at her confused. "And why did you give this to me?" he asked.

Katherine ignored him and just smiled as she took Caroline from Damon and fed her.

"I want ...do it, Mommy!" Caroline said after a few bites and reached for the spoon.

Katherine looked over at Damon. "Should she?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Why not?" he said with a smile.

Katherine shrugged and handed the spoon to Caroline.

She ate it all and didn't make a single mess.

"Done!" she cried happily and waved her arms in the air.

She waved the spoon a little too close to Stefan and hit him right in the face.

"Oh," she said and the spoon smacked his nose and fell into his lap. "Oops, sorry Uncle Stefan."

He smiled at her; he couldn't help but just smile at her.

He knew she didn't mean it.

She went over to his lap, grabbed the spoon and hugged him.

"Sorry!" she said again and kissed him on the cheek.

Damon laughed. "She's definitively your child, Kat."

Katherine rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, Care, we need to take you into the kitchen."

Caroline stood up and walked over to Damon. "What's in the kitchen daddy?"

Damon winked at her and picked her up.

"You'll see, baby." he told her and all three of them walked to the kitchen together.

Katherine pulled out a plate and walked over to the fridge and pulled something out of there and placed it on the plate. "Close your eyes, Care."

Caroline closed her eyes and smiled.

Damon put his hand over her eyes. "No peeking!" he smiled.

"Okay, Daddy," she smiled even bigger.

Katherine put the plate on the table and Damon put her in the seat in front of it and they all smiled.

"You can open your eyes now!" Katherine and Damon said at the same time.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at the plate.

There was a little cupcake on it with the letter C and one single candle in the center of it.

"Thank you mommy, daddy, Uncle Stefan. I wuv you guys!" she smiled.

All three of them sang Happy Birthday to Caroline and she sat there with a huge smile on her little red face.

"Make a wish!" Damon told her.

Stefan stared at the candel and then nodded.

"Time to blow out your candel!" Katherine said smiled.

Caroline closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"Yay!" everyone exclaimed and clapped their hands.

Stefan took the candel out and put it on the counter.

Caroline ate the whole cupcake and thanked everyone again.

They played a few games with her by the fireplace and then it got late.

"Time to go to bed sweetheart," Damon whispered in her eat and tickled her sides.

Caroline giggled. "Stop it daddy!"

"I'll save you!" Katherine said and swooped up Caroline in her arms and ran her up to her room and put her in her crib.

She looked at her daughter and realized something aloud. "If you get any bigger, I'll have to make you a new bed."

Caroline looked around. "Yeah."

Katherine went to leave, but Caroline whined.

"Yes?" she asked and walked back inside the bedroom.

Caroline wiped her eyes. "I'm too tired...can you tuck me in?"

"Of course," Katherine smiled.

She looked down at her and just smiled.

Caroline was so beautiful.

"Happy Birthday, Sweet Caroline..." Katherine said as she tucked her in.

**Five Years Later**

Caroline woke up and got out of bed.

She ran downstairs, but no one was in the livingroom.

Damon's cup was on the table and it was empty so she knew no one was up yet.

She ran back upstairs and went to Damon's room.

She opened the door slowly and crawled up on the bed.

"Mommy, I'm hungry..." she complained. "I wants something for breakfast."

Katherine looked down at her little girl and smiled.

She yawned and looked over to see that even Damon was still asleep.

"I see even daddy's still asleep." she laughed.

Caroline nodded and got down.

Katherine sat up and picked Caroline up.

"Ready?" she asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Hold on..." she warned her and ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen with her vampire speed.

Katherine placed Caroline in one hand and poked her on the nose with the other.

She looked around the kitchen.

"So, what do you want?" she asked.

Caroline pointed to the fridge and she let her down.

She tried to open up the fridge, but it didn't work.

"I'm not strong enough mommy," she put her hands to her sides and pouted.

Katherine sighed. "Well one day you will be."

Caroline smiled.

"You'll be big and strong, just like your mommy." she smiled down at her. "Maybe even stronger." she added.

Caroline's eyes opened up wide. "Really?"

"Really." she smiled.

Caroline got up on a chair and giggled. "Mommy?"

Katherine was looking through the cabinets and drawers for her breakfast and turned around.

"Yes, Care?" she asked.

"Will I ever be as strong as daddy?" she asked looking at her mother.

Damon ran in and shook his head. "Nope."

Caroline looked down and started to cry.

"Hey..." Damon nudged her head with his and kissed her cheek. "At least you'll be stronger than Stefan."

Caroline looked up at him and stopped crying.

She started to laugh.

"Remember?" he smiled.

She nodded and as she remembered: Damon had told her that Stefan was weaker than him because he had a weakness for bunnies; he'd see one and just become less stronger.

"Uncle Stefan..." she giggled.

Stefan ran in. "What?"

Damon shook his head. "Nothing, go back to your bunnies!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

Caroline giggled.

Katherine looked at Caroline. "Figure out what you want yet?"

Caroline looked around the kitchen and back to her dad's face. "What do we have daddy?"

Damon shrugged and looked around.

He went straight to the fridge, opened it up and closed it again.

He turned around and looked at Caroline. "PB and J?"

She nodded and clapped.

Damon pulled out the jars of peanut butter and jelly and picked up the bread.

"Kat, do you-" he asked and turned around to see that she left.

Caroline giggled.

Damon looked at her with a smile.

"I guess I'm making your breakfast." he turned around and pulled out a pink plate for her.

He finished making it and pulled out a knife and place it over the sandwich.

"How do you want it cut?" he asked looking back.

"Train!" she giggled and clapped her hands.

Damon smiled and cut the sandwich up into little pieces and placed them in a line.

Before he put the lid back on the peanut butter he turned around again.

"What some extra peanut butter?" he asked Caroline.

She nodded.

"Okay," he said and and turned around.

He dabbed some extra peanut butter on the edges of the plate and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled and nibbled on one piece.

He started to leave the room.

"Wait!" she cried.

Damon stopped. "Yes, princess?"

"I want a tea party for lunch." she told him.

He just stood there thinking it through. "Oh... no."

Katherine and Stefan overheard and came running in.

"Oh, yes!" Katherine looked at her phone. "Oh look, it's her birthday!"

Caroline put her sandwich down and looked at Katherine. "Really?"

Katherine smiled. "Yep, so this is your day! Whatever you say..." she looked over at Damon. "...goes." she finished with a smile.

Damon groaned so Caroline couldn't hear, but only Katherine and Stefan could which made them laugh.

Caroline looked at her uncle and mother confused.

"Why are Uncle Stefan and Mommy laughing?" she asked Damon.

He shook his head. "No reason sweety..."

Katherine stopped laughing. "What do you want daddy to do?"

Caroline looked at Damon with a smile.

Damon closed his eyes.

'Oh God... what is she going to make me do?' he thought.

"I want daddy to be a prince!" she giggled.

Damon's eyes opened.

"A what?" he screamed.

Katherine glared at him and he put his hands up in protest.

"Psht! Did I just say that?" Damon put his hands down and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Katherine looked at Caroline now.

"The prince will arrive soon." she winked.

Caroline nodded and ate the rest of her sandwich.

She got down and then tried to reach for her plate, but she was too short.

Stefan grabbed it for her. "I'll do it. It's your birthday!"

Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Stefan." she hugged his leg.

He picked her up and hugged her back. "No problem, Care."

She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Now put me down!" she snapped.

He obeyed and had her back on the floor in no time.

She swayed back and forth and held her hands together. "Guess what I want you to be?"

Stefan's eyes opened in horror.

"What... do you want me to be?" he asked a little scared now.

She looked at Katherine and winked.

Then she looked back at him. "Uncle Stefan... I want you to be a princess."

Stefan just stood there in shock.

Katherine tried not to burst out laughing, but just after a minute she knew she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Caroline... I'll be right back." she said and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to Damon's room and laughed.

Damon came out in his "prince outfit" and looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked with a smile.

Katherine continued laughing.

"Kat?" he laughed nervously. "Are you okay? I've never heard you laugh like this... or for this long anyway."

Katherine sighed and wiped her eyes from all of the laughter.

"I'm fine... I just- Caroline. It's what she told Stefan to do." she smiled and bit her lip to hold in the laughter.

"What did she ask him to do?" he smirked.

"She wanted him to be... a princes." she laughed.

Damon bursted out laughing and then stopped all of the sudden. "Wait, I'm the prince and he's the princess?"

Katherine nodded. "Aparently you're cheating on me with my brother!" she pushed him playfully.

"Sure I am..." he kissed her and winked.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Caroline cried and they ran downstairs as fast as they could.

"Yes, Care?" Katherine asked.

"Stefan left to go get dressed... Where's daddy?" she asked.

"Right here..." she said and pulled Damon out from his hiding place behind her.

Damon smiled at Caroline.

"Hello Care," he waved.

He felt like an idiot in this costume.

Katherine knew he did and was just loving every second of it.

Stefan came in the kitchen slowly.

Katherine cupped her hands over her mouth and bit down hard on her lip.

Damon was about to say something when Stefan beat him to it.

"Not! A. Single... word." he told them and turned around to make some coffee.

He was wearing a sparkly pink dress and a diamond tiara was placed sloppily on his head.

"Oh princess," Damon smiled.

Stefan pressed the button to make the coffee start brewing and turned around slowly with the most annoyed look on his face.

"What! ... Princey-poo?" he said with less enthusiasm and closed teeth.

Damon just walked over to him and fixed the tiara on his head so it was on straight.

"You're tiara was crooked." he smiled and walked away.

Caroline smiled. "Never mind... I don't want tea anymore." she said and walked upstairs to her bed.

"Wait!" Katherine yelled. "Care, it's your birthday!"

Caroline came running down the stairs. "Really?" she smiled.

Katherine nodded and picked her up to bring her back into the kitchen. "You get a bigger cake and more candles each year..." she told her.

"Cool!" Caroline said and reached for the cake.

Damon stopped her. "No! You remember what you have to do before you do that..."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, sing prince!" she smiled and looked at Stefan too. "Sing princess!"

They both almost forgot what they were wearing and had to look down and groan again.

"Sing with them mommy," she smiled.

They sang and she made a wish and blew her six candles out.

"What did you wish for?" Stefan asked.

Caroline sighed. "A better princess..."

Katherine laughed and Damon just smirked.

"Now your wish will never come true!" Damon laughed.

Katherine smiled and picked Caroline up. "Done?" she asked.

Caroline nodded. "Done mommy. Thank you Uncle Stefan. Thank you daddy." she kissed Katherine. "Thank you mommy."

Katherine brought Caroline back upstairs to her room and tucked her in for bed.

"I'll read you a few books tonight okay?" she told her.

Caroline nodded.

Katherine read a few more than a few, but in the end when Caroline finally shut her eyes and fell to sleep... she knew it was worth it.

"Happy Birthday Care," she whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head.

She turned off the light and left the room.

Damon stood in front of her.

"God! Damon, you scared me!" she sighed.

Damon smirked. "Sorry."

Katherine looked at his costume. "Well my prince..." she smiled. "Want to go back to your castle?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten Years Later**

"Caroline!" Katherine called upstairs to her now teenage daughter.

It seemed like just yesterday Damon brought her home and she was a little baby.

Time went by so fast.

It really flies when you're a vampire.

Caroline still didn't wake up and it was her first day of school.

Damon suggested letting her start in high school because he heard Elementary school was brutal and all of the kids that were friends were being split up and sent to different schools.

Caroline would make friends easily.

All three of them knew that; Stefan, Katherine, and Damon just had a feeling that she'd find friends and they all would just click.

Caroline grew up to be such a sweet young lady.

"Caroline!" Katherine called again.

No answer and no movement upstairs so Katherine looked at Damon who stood by the fire sipping on his morning glass of bourbon.

He just so happened to turn around a few seconds before Katherine looked over.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, taking a shot of the last inch or burbon in his glass and setting it down on the table.

He ran up the stairs and opened the door to Caroline's room.

"Care?" he turned the light on. "You up?"

She groaned, looked up at him with an irritated look on her face, and fell back on her bed putting a pillow over her head.

"You need to get up, it's your first day of high school!" Damon tried to say it as enthusiastic as he could, but it didn't work out as well as he'd planned.

She sighed after a few minutes and sat up.

"Why...is it so early?" she asked.

Damon shrugged.

She got up and rubbed her eyes.

Looking in a mirror she realized she needed to pick out clothes.

She didn't want to wear her PJs in.

She put on a sequenced blouse and bleach white skinny jeans and walked back to look at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect," she smiled.

Damon stared at his little girl twirling around and smiled.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" he asked her.

"Mom," Caroline told him and put on her makeup.

Damon nodded and left the room to go talk to Katherine.

Katherine smiled. "Hi Daddy..."

Damon chuckled. "Shut up!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "No. Hey, why'd you come down here...you're supposed to be getting Care up and taking her to school."

Damon stared at her.

"What?" she asked smiling.

He glared at her now. "You know exactly why I'm down here."

She looked at him confused.

"What? ... This?" she asked and kissed him lovingly.

When he broke away he just shook his head and gave up the fight.

Katherine seemed to always win...

"Go see if she's ready, Damon." she smiled and kissed him one last time on the cheek.

He groaned and nodded, then heading up the steps after Caroline.

"Care..." he called.

She walked out of her room and smiled. "Which car are we taking?" she giggled.

Damon sighed and grabbed the keys. "You'll see..."

He drove her to school in Katherine's red mustang and Caroline got out slowly.

"You got your stuff?" Damon asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, Daddy..."

"Everything's in that little bag?" he asked surprised.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Yes Daddy..." she said and closed her door.

He rolled down the window. "Call me when you get out and I'll come get you!"

"Kay!" she called back to him.

"Love you Care!"

"Love you Damon!" she looked back with a wink and then kept walking toward her school building.

A lot of people stared at her, really first her car, but then now her, and she felt a little nervous, scared, and a little good and confident at the same time.

She didn't know why but it felt good; maybe she got it from her mom...

Caroline's POV

I smiled thinking about my mom as I walked through the front door of my new, and first, school.

I've never been to school before so this is going to be totally new and different to me...

I saw one on TV one time on a reality show and also once on a show about kids going to school, but that was a middle school and this is a high school.

Uncle Stefan tells me that you just have to be there though...which reminds me, he's going to be in high school with me!

Apparently Stefan can't be my "Uncle" at school, he's just another classmate.

Yes, my uncle is going to high school with me...weird I know, but that's what he wants to do with his vampire life.

My mother and father don't like school much, so they stay at home.

Anyway, when I finally walked inside my new school I bumped into a beautiful brunette who turned around and her resemblance to my mother scared me!

"Hello!" she sang and gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hi," I waved nervously. "Do you happen to know where the office is?"

She nodded. "Yep, you ran into the right person," she laughed. "Want me to show you?"

I nodded and followed her.

"There it is..." she pointed to the area that had "office" in bright letters.

I almost laughed because I realized I could've found it myself, but maybe I could become friends with this girl who looked a lot like my mom.

"Thanks, um... I'm Caroline by the way..." I told her and waited for her name.

She smiled. "No problem. I'm-"

A girl came up behind her and tapped her back.

"Elena!" the girl cried and Elena turned around to hug whoever the girl was.

'Elena... so that was her name,' I thought to myself and smiled awkwardly while they laughed and caught up.

"Oh, how rude of me," the girl said and held out her hand.

I took it and smiled.

"I'm Bonnie," she beemed shaking my hand.

"Caroline," I smiled even bigger.

"Well Caroline, you're beautiful." Bonnie smiled.

"Aww thanks Bonnie!" I felt myself blush. "I'll be right back, okay guys?"

They nodded and I walked over to the registration area of the office and filled out a few stacks of papers and talked to the lady at the front desk

Stefan's POV

I walked in the high school and sighed.

Too many words...too many voices...too many people...too many beating hearts.

I'd really have to get used to all of that.

I shook my head and walked toward the office and registrated, once again.

Of course the lady didn't allow me at first, but then I compelled her and I was then officially a student...at the same high school as my neice.

It was strange telling her that her parents were vampires and never were going to age or change a bit.

At first she didn't take it well and left all of us alone, but then she came to me and ask me all of these questions.

I'd ask the same ones if I were in her situation so of course I answered each and every single one of them.

Katherine and Damon still don't know this and they probably and hopefully never will.

I kind of bribed Caroline with a few things: clothes, shoes, school supplies.

I'm pretty confident that she's never going to tell them.

I don't want my ass handed to me on a silver platter by Damon OR Katherine...they both scared me and now that they've kind of "teamed up" I'm screwed.

I searched the crowds and crowds of people for Caroline, but I couldn't seem to find her.

"Caroline!" I called.

She had to hear me, she just had to...


	5. Chapter 5

No One's POV

Caroline heard him and she had a feeling that he was hoping he would so she came running.

She wasn't a vampire...yet, her parents told her that she didn't have to be one if she didn't want to be.

She was still thinking about that.

She was able to hear him because she had Stefan's blood in her system and everytime he needed her all he had to do was talk, yell, or whisper and she could hear him.

Caroline ran to find Stefan as fast as she could.

"Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie called.

"I'll be right back-" she called but they followed anyway.

"Stefan!" she cried and hugged her uncle.

"Hey, Care!" he grinned and kissed her cheek.

Elena and Bonnie ran towards them.

"Caroline! There you are..." Elena said and looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked at the face of the familiar voice and his hands went limp and let go of Caroline.

Caroline sighed as she realized he saw it too; he saw Katherine too.

"I know...isn't that creepy. She looks like my mom, but of course it's not her...maybe they're related because afterall my mom's a vampire." she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, but still stared at her in shock.

She was beautiful... and not because she looked exactly like Katherine though.

"Hello." he chocked out.

Elena waved shyly and looked at Caroline for his name.

"What's your boyfriend's name, Caroline?" she asked.

Caroline bursted out laughing.

"Boyfriend? No. This is Stefan...my cousin." Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes.

Elena nodded. "Well, Hello, Stefan." she said and eyed him from head to toe.

Bonnie glared at Elena and poked her in the rib.

"Ow.." Elena cried out it pain.

She looked at her best friend. "What?"

"What about Matt..?" Bonnie whispered in her ear.

Elena rolled her eyes.

Bonnie nodded. "Oh.. I see," she sighed.

She really felt for Matt; Elena had just broken up with him so suddenly of the summer.

"Where's you first class?" Stefan asked Elena with a smile.

Caroline moved to the side and let the two "meet" and she went over to Bonnie.

"Yeah, where's your homeroom?" she asked Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and blushed as she looked back down at her paper to check.

She ran her finger across the name and said it aloud. "Mr. Saltsman... History."

Caroline checked her paper and smiled.

"Me too!" she exclaimed.

Elena looked over with a surprised look on her face. "Us.." she looked at Stefan awkwardly. "I mean me too!"

Caroline and Bonnie giggled and Elena just smiled.

"Well, let's go find it..." Stefan suggested.

Everyone nodded and followed him.

"Mr. Saltsman?" Stefan asked over and over and finally got his answer.

"Yes?" a sandy-brown haired man asked looking up from his clipboard of names.

"This is your class?" he asked.

"Yep. It seems to be..." Mr. Saltsman laughed. "Pretty shitty and small if you ask me..."

Stefan laughed and let the girls go inside first.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan looked inside the room and just as he'd hoped, Elena was staring at the door waiting for him to come in.

He smiled and she looked away quickly, but he noticed her small smile that she just couldn't help but make because of him.

Stefan just stood there in the hall, a little bit longer.

"Stefan!" Elena called impatiently.

He smirked and continued standing there, smiling at Alaric.

Alaric smiled at Stefan and looked down at his list.

"Stefan..." he asked looking up and down the list for his last name.

Stefan looked at the list and pointed out his name with his finger. "Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore." he grinned at his new teacher.

Alaric chuckled. "Thanks. I guess if it were a snake it would've bit me..."

Stefan shrugged and entered the classroom finally.

Caroline smiled at her uncle and wasn't surprised that he sat down near Elena.

Elena blushed, smiled, and looked at Stefan.

Stefan smiled at her and then the bell rang.

Mr. Saltzman walked into the classroom and turned to face the class, holding his hands together in front of him.

"Alright class. I'm Mr. Saltzman; first name Alaric. It's the first day so... I thought, why not tell everyone my first name? I'm learning theirs too so why not?" he laughed and rambled on and on about class and himself in general.

Caroline felt herself getting bored, but tried to keep herself up; she felt like she'd fall to sleep any minute.

Watching Elena and Stefan flirt from a distance wasn't much entertainment; she hoped it would keep her up, watching her uncle and her new best friend kick it off, but it ended up being pretty boring after a while.

**After Class**

The bell rang and Caroline got up.

"Stefan..." she called, but he and Elena just continued sitting there gazing at each other.

She rolled her eyes and walked out.

"New Girl. Right?" a boy, from the class she'd just came out of, called her.

She turned around, knowing she was the only knew one in her grade, and stood in shock.

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

She nodded instead.

"Do you talk?" he smirked.

She nodded.

"I doesn't seem like it." he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Caroline!" Bonnie called and came running her way.

She turned to see her new friend running towards her.

Bonnie took one look at the guy who was talking to Caroline and grabbed her arm right away.

"Come on!" she yelled and pulled Caroline away.

Caroline gave him a look of apology as she got pulled away from him.

He nodded and bit his lip as he looked at her for the last second he possibly could and turned around to go to his next class.

"Why? What's going on..?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie laughed. "Lunch."

Caroline sighed. "Oh. Lunch." she smiled.

Bonnie nodded and put her bag down on a lunch table.

Caroline put down her bag too and they went through the line.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked as she grabbed her drink.

"Making googly eyes with my cousin in class." Caroline sighed and grabbed a pack of carrots.

"Your cousin?" she asked.

_Cousin? ...oh yeah!_

Caroline nodded. "Yeah..."

Bonnie bit her lip. "They're cute, but yeah, that's awkard. Because it's your cousin and all."

Caroline nodded and picked up an apple.

"Green?" Bonnie asked, looking at the fruit in her hand.

Caroline smiled. "Mhm. My mother made me like them. I hated them when I was little though."

Bonnie nodded. "Ah! I see."

"Yep." Caroline smiled and they walked out of line and back to the table.

Bonnie picked at her peas. "Mm..." she faked a smile.

Caroline smiled as she bit into her grilled cheese.

She opened up her carrots and snapped one in half. "Here they come now..."

Bonnie looked up. "Who?"

"Elena and Stefan." Caroline forced a smile and dipped her half a carrot into some ranch.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Caroline announced, there came Elena and Stefan walking together down the hall towards them.

Bonnie looked at her friend.

"What?" she asked.

Bonnie just looked at her. "How- How did you do did you do that?" she finally asked.

She shrugged.

Bonnie sighed and tried to look preoccupied with her food.

Caroline bit her carrot, it tasted bitter so she put the rest of it down, and tried to swallow.

Elena was wearing one of the biggest smiles she'd ever worn on her face and her cheeks were flushed a simple pink.

Bonnie hadn't seen Elena this happy since she was with Matt; she bumped Caroline's shoulder. "Looks like someone likes someone..." she smirked.

Caroline giggled and tried forcing herself to eat a whole carrot, ignoring the bitterness.

Stefan forced a smile as he set Elena's bag down on the table and grinned at Bonnie and Caroline. "Ladies."

Bonnie ate her grilled cheese and ignored him, while Caroline attempted to eat her soup with her fork.

Stefan sighed and sat down.

"Hey guys!" Elena greeted her friends and sat down next to him.

Bonnie looked up and smiled. "Hey, Elena. How's your day so far?" she asked.

Elena shrugged. "Same old..." she turned to Stefan. "Want to get some lunch?"

He frowned. "I don't mind getting in line with you, but I'm not eating...Today."

"Hmm..." Caroline sighed.

Stefan smiled. "Want me to get you a spoon?" he asked her.

Caroline nodded. "Thanks, Stef."

He got up and patted her head. "No problem. Cousin..."

She rolled her eyes and stabbed her soup once more.

Bonnie laughed.

* * *

Caroline's POV

Elena and Uncle Stefan finally came out of the lunch line.

_This is too weird seeing Uncle Stefan with Elena, who looks so much like my mom, and flirting with her. He seems like he hates my mom so how can he handle liking someone who looks exactly like her? I mean the only difference is... her hair!_

I rolled my eyes when Stefan threw a plastic spoon at me and smiled.

Bonnie gave me a look; she didn't seem to like my Uncle very much and neither did I at the moment.

I unwrapped the spoon from it's plastic wrapping and tried to eat the rest of my soup.

_School lunch isn't as good as the stuff at home..._

__Stefan looked up and me and nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

_Ugh, I hate when you read my thoughts... stop it Uncle Stefan!_

__I looked back up at him and he was trying not to laugh or smile.

* * *

(FYI: Still Caroline's POV)

After lunch I left the flirtatious new couple, as it seemed, and even Bonnie, and ran to my next class.

That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life!

That's when I saw him again; I still have yet to learn his name, but I saw him again and he smiled at me.

I guess it's because I'm new that he's doing this, but... he sure isn't bad looking... I'll give him that.

"Going somewhere?" his brown eyes eyed me.

I looked up at him. "Yeah. Class... right here in fact."

He smirked. "Same class with the new girl..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"What's yours?" I asked, sitting down in a desk.

He smirked once again and opened his mouth to tell me.

The bell rang before he could answer and the teacher right came in.

The jock still stood there, right in front of my seat, and the teacher looked at him annoyed.

"Leave the new girl alone Lockwood!" the teacher yelled at him.

He sighed and walked back to a desk in the back and sat down slowly.

I smiled.

_Lockwood... His last name is Lockwood. There's a start._


	8. Chapter 8

No One's POV

He looked over, she looked over, and they both would smile; the same thing happened over and over through out class.

Caroline had found her first crush.

The bell rang and she quickly grabbed her things and left the room.

She didn't want to talk to him again for a while because she knew she couldn't.

She'd be to nervous to; she now liked him and if he liked her too, things would be awkward.

As hard as she tried, it didn't work.

Mr. Lockwood came running down the hall after her.

"Hey!" he panted. "New Girl. Wait... Up!"

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and began to walk slower.

He caught up with a huge grin on his face.

She turned around and instantly she wasn't afraid anymore; maybe it was her mother's advice on boys or maybe it was her father's help in high school, but right now she didn't know who this instant calmness came from.

She stopped walking and turned around.

"First of all, that's not my name!" she snapped.

He stopped panting and looked at her seriously now.

"Okay," he nodded.

She gave him a nod.

"Good. Secondly, why do you keep following me?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You're new; I haven't seen you around here before."

Caroline sighed.

"And you're beautiful. Stunning, even... so why not?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm blonde..." she said and started to walk again.

He shook his head and grabbed her shoulder. "No."

She stopped again and turned around. "What?"

"I don't like you because your blonde." he told her.

"Sure..." she muttered.

He looked down at her seriously. "Really."

She sighed. "Alright. Well how can you like me if you don't even know my name?" she smiled.

He chuckled. "Am I worthy of the new girl's name?" he asked.

She looked down at the floor. "I don't know..."

He sighed.

She pushed his arm away playfully. "I'm just kidding! Gosh..."

He smiled.

"I'm Caroline... and you a-"

"Tyler." he grinned. "I'm Tyler Lockwood."

* * *

Katherine turned around and placed the plate in front of her daughter on the kitchen table.

Her head cocked to the side. "What was his last name?" she asked.

"Lockwood." Caroline told her and stabbed her dinner with a fork and ate.

Damon came in the kitchen out of no where.

"My little girl's first day at school and she already has a boyfriend?" he asked.

Katherine and Caroline laughed.

"No!" Caroline cried.

Katherine shook her head and slapped Damon on the back of his. "He's not her boyfriend, you Dumby."

Caroline laughed and Damon rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure he is..." he sat down at the table and actually ate for once.

Katherine gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full of chicken.

She sighed and turned back around. "Nothing... Nothing at all Honey."

He smirked. "Want to visit the castle when you're done cleaning up the kitchen."

Caroline suddenly dropped everything and covered her ears.

"What?" he asked.

"Okay. Just because you and Uncle Stefan dressed up as a prince and princess for my birthday it doesn't mean you have still have to call your bedroom a castle!" she cried.

Katherine giggled. "I don't know why he still calls it that."

"Me either..." Caroline sighed, picked up her fork, and began to eat again.

* * *

Once she finished eating, Caroline went upstairs to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

Tyler, who gave her his number that day at school, called her cell phone and the noise woke her up.

"Tyler?" she answered.

"The one and- Okay, I'd say the one and only, but I'm sure there are like a million other Tyler's out there." he replied.

Caroline laughed.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

She sighed. "Nothing really... I was actually asleep when you called."

"Oh! I'm sorry Care." he sighed.

She sat up in bed in shock. "Care?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" he asked her.

"I guess, but only my family calls me that." she told him.

"Oh, if you don't want me to, that's alright. But I thought I just made it up; oh well." he sighed.

"It's fine..." she said.

There was an awkward pause of silence.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleeping, I guess." he told her.

She sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry I'm so tired..." she said.

"It's fine. See you at school tomorrow!" he smiled.

"Okay." she giggled.

They both hung up at the same time.

Caroline fell asleep smiling with the phone still in her hand.

* * *

Stefan walked in around Ten.

Caroline was still fast asleep upstairs.

Damon smirked from the couch as he held up his glass. "Welcome home brother."

Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Damon." he nodded and went to the kitchen for a blood bag.

"Human blood?" Damon asked, suddenly at his brother's side.

Stefan nodded and picked up the cool bag and moved it around nervously in his palm.

"Did you meet your future boyfriend at high school on the first day too?" he smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes and walked past Damon to get a glass.

He bit off the top of the blood bag and poured the cool red liquid into the glass.

Damon watched in shock as Stefan threw the now empty bag in the trash and grab the glass in his hand. "You're seriously doing this?" he asked.

Stefan nodded and walked over to the living room and sat down.

He set the glass beside him on the coffee table and watched the flames twirl around in the fire; he smiled. "I met someone today." he finally admitted.

Damon sat down. "Is he cute?" he smirked.

"She, is adorable." Stefan smiled and picked up the glass, finally taking his first sip.

* * *

Katherine walked in just as Stefan took his last sip.

The blood had gotten room temperature and Stefan and Damon's little chat about Elena was over with.

"So you like this Elena girl?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Who's Elena? Another vampire..?" Katherine asked.

Stefan shook his head and got up. "Nope. Human."

Katherine looked at Damon with a shocked look on her face.

He nodded and she looked at the empty class with what was left of the blood Stefan had just drank.

"He's drinking again?" Katherine asked.

Damon nodded. "Time to move Caroline." he joked.

Katherine forced a smiled. "But seriously, he's going to go crazy now if and when he wants to stop and go back to bunnies and squirrels again." she whispered.

Stefan, who was now in the kitchen, smiled. "I can hear you guys now."

Katherine sighed and sat down on Damon's lap. "Castle?" she asked.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Castle."

Katherine got up and sighed. "Great..." she muttered.

"What?" he asked, bending down and kissing her neck up.

"I just called it a castle...you made that stick. Thanks a lot!" she giggled.

He smiled and kissed her. "Welcome..."

Stefan sat back down at the fireplace with another glass of cold blood and rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline woke up and Stefan was there.

"Good Morning…" he flashed her a toothy-smile.

She looked at him confused and got up to get dressed for school.

"Uh, hi?" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

She quickly put on a cute top and a pair of her nicest skinny jeans.

"Am I late for school?" she asked, instantly looking at her phone for the time.

He shook his head. "No. I was wondering if you'd bring Elena to me this morning when we get to school."

Caroline looked at her uncle oddly.

"You mean tell her I have something to tell her and walk her outside to you?" she asked.

Stefan shrugged. "Sounds good to me…"

Caroline sighed. "Fine."

Stefan went to leave.

"Uh, can I ask you a favor in return?" she asked him.

He popped his head back into her doorway. "What is it Care?" he smiled at her.

"Can you give me a ride and…"

"And…?" Stefan asked.

"Help me get my license." she smiled.

Stefan nodded. "I'll have to get some help from your father, but alright."

She smiled and hugged her uncle.

"Hurry up and finish getting ready. I'm leaving soon." he told her and started down the stairs.

"Okay!" she called and grabbed her bag.

Caroline hummed to herself as she got her books into her bag.

Katherine and Damon came into her room.

"Good morning sweetie!" Katherine beamed.

Damon smiled too and Caroline knew something was up.

"Okay, what's going on? Why is everyone wishing me a good morning and smiling so weirdly…? You guys never do that!" Caroline said.

Katherine smiled. "Do you really wanna know?" she asked.

Damon looked at his wife surprised. "Are you really going to tell her?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "If you finally tell me, will everything go back to normal again? Because this is getting too creepy…" she said.

Katherine sighed. "Well, of course you're not ours… you know that by now-"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, this is the eighteenth year we've had you since…" Katherine looked at Damon.

"Since your mom over here stopped whining about having a baby because this day, eighteen years ago-" Damon began.

"Was the day Damon, your dad, found you alone in the woods in a tiny blanket and decided to bring you home to Katherine." Stefan came out of nowhere and finished for Damon.

Damon glared at Stefan for finishing the most important news that he'd ever have to tell his daughter for him. "Brother…"

Stefan smiled. "Now let's go Care; we're going to be late."

Caroline sighed, but ignored Stefan for a second.

"So, eighteen years ago, I was left alone in the woods? Who is my mother and why did she do this?!" she asked Katherine and Damon.

Damon shrugged and Katherine sighed.

"I'm guessing Sheriff Forbes…" Katherine said.

Caroline looked at her mother confused.

"Forbes was the name that was on your blanket," Damon told Caroline.

Caroline sighed. "And why do you guess this Sheriff is my mother?" she asked.

"It was on the news that her husband had brought you out into the woods one weekend that he had you; your birthparents were divorced when they had you… I'm guessing you were a surprise and that your dad didn't like you too much if he left you out in the woods." Katherine said.

Caroline looked at her parents shocked. "Wow…"

Stefan sighed. "Can we please talk about this later?" he whined. "I want to see Elena and I bet you want to see Tyler Lockwood… Don't you Caroline?"

Her cheeks became red the moment that Stefan had said Tyler.

Katherine froze in shock and Damon looked at her. "Kat?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Did you say Lockwood?" she asked Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah… is there a problem?"

Caroline looked at her mom.

"No," Katherine lied. "Uh, you two better hurry off to school… You don't want to be any later than you already are."

Caroline nodded and kissed both of her parents on the cheek. "Bye mom… Bye daddy." she smiled and followed Stefan out to his car.

Damon looked at Katherine. "What's wrong with the last name Lockwood, Kat?" he asked; he knew by the look on her face when she heard it that something had to be wrong.

Katherine sighed. "Let's go into your room and I'll tell you…"

"The castle awaits!" Damon smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up!"

Damon chuckled and followed her into his room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Caroline smiled at Stefan as she spotted Elena waiting outside the school for her.

"Oh, there's Elena!" she pointed and teased him.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Just do it; I'll park the car and be at the first lunch table in just a few seconds."

Caroline nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the ride Uncle- I mean, Stefan."

She got out of the car and slipped her bag onto her shoulder.

Just as she started walking towards Elena and Bonnie, a familiar figure started walking towards her and stopped.

"Hello New Girl." he smiled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's not my name… Lockwood."

Tyler laughed and smiled down at her. "Well, tell me your name."

"Caroline." she smiled. "But I have to go… talk to you later in the hall?" she asked and walked away towards her friends.

Tyler stared after her and smirked.

"Caroline!" Bonnie cried and hugged her friend.

Elena smiled and gave her a hug too.

"I know it's been just one day, but I missed you…" Bonnie giggled. "I love our new friend, don't you Elena?"

Elena nodded and Caroline looked at Elena confused.

"Coffee," Elena explained. "Bonnie plus a lot of coffee, especially in the morning…? Not good at all."

Caroline laughed. "Well, I was going to say that I had to talk to you, but I'm not going to lie."

Elena looked at Caroline.

"Stefan wants to meet you at the first lunch table to talk about something…" Caroline smiled.

Elena blushed and smiled. "Okay, thanks Caroline!" she walked towards the lunch table.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and laughed; Bonnie was jumping up and down and shaking.

"Why are you so hyper? How many cups of coffee did you have?" she asked her.

Bonnie held up six fingers and continued bouncing.

"This morning?!" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded and Caroline laughed.

"Wow!" she said and Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Elena walked up to the table and just as Caroline had told her, there stood the one and only, Stefan Salvatore.

She smiled and tried not to blush too much, but around him, she couldn't help it.

Stefan smiled and pulled out a rose from behind his back.

She took it, smiling like crazy. "Thanks."

He nodded. "You're probably wondering why I brought a rose this early in to morning…"

Elena shrugged.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd go to prom with me." he flashed his teeth.

Elena nodded and threw her arms around him, dropping the rose.

He chuckled and when they pulled apart from each other they both looked at each other and Stefan kissed her.

She kissed back and, although she was human, she kissed pretty decent!

Elena looked into his eyes afterwards and he looked into hers.

"I love your eyes…" Elena smiled. "They're the most beautiful green I've ever seen in my life."

Stefan blinked and smiled. "You're eyes are amazing too."

Elena blushed and picked up the rose that she dropped. "Thanks." she whispered.

He nodded and she started walking away.

"Wait!" he cried, following her.

She turned and stopped.

"Let me walk you to class…" he smirked.

She blushed the darkest shade of red and nodded; he reached out for her hand she let him have it.

* * *

Katherine kissed Damon and sighed.

"Enough avoiding… tell me what's wrong with Lockwood!" Damon said.

She nodded and looked into his eyes.

"A long time ago," she told him.

He nodded.

"I knew a Lockwood… and he was a werewolf; his whole family were werewolves." she said. "And if we're going to turn Caroline on her nineteenth or twentieth birthday, what are we going to do if this Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf and tries to bite her?"

Damon looked at her blinking. "Did you say- There are werewolves?"

"Seriously Damon…? You didn't already-" Katherine laughed.

Damon shook his head and continued looking at her seriously.

"Well, yes. There are vampires… as you already know. There are also witches and… yes, in fact, there are werewolves too! But if poor little Caroline gets bitten by him-"

Damon's eyes opened wide with shock. "What happens if a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf?"

Katherine avoided the question and looked away sadly.

"Katherine…?" he whispered.

She didn't answer.

"Damn it, Katherine tell me! What happens?" he cried.

She looked back at him. "The vampire slowly dies…" she whispered.

Damon stared at her without blinking. "But-"

"There is a cure… but I'm not sure who's blood-" Katherine started.

"Blood?" Damon asked.

"A doppelganger's blood will cure that werewolf bite." she told him.

Damon sighed. "Well, is there anything else that you've hidden from me?"

Katherine smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I think that's it…"

Damon smirked and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

The last bell of the day rang and everyone got out of class and hurried home.

Caroline ran out to Stefan's cat and was surprised when she didn't see him in it.

_Stefan, where are you?_

She looked around for a while, thinking of places he could be.

After a while she just gave up and called him.

"Where are you?!" she cried when he answered.

He sighed. "You know where I am... Sorry, I'll be there in a second. Just wait by the-"

"The car." Caroline finished his sentence, rolling her eyes. "I know..."

Before he could say another word in his defence, she hung up on him.

Caroline groaned and leaned onto her uncle's car door.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket and crossing her arms.

Stefan poked her arm and she jumped.

"Stop scaring me like that!" she cried, getting into the car.

Stefan chuckled and started the car.

"So, are you going to prom tonight?" he asked.

Caroline smiled and nodded.

"With that Lockwood Jock?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't even start Uncle Stefan..."

He took his hands off the steering wheel for a few seconds and made a face.

She laughed and he quickly put his hands back on the steering wheel.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Salvatore house, Caroline hopped out and skipped inside.

Stefan locked his car doors and followed her inside.

The strap of his book bag seemed to start falling off of his shoulder so he fixed it and listened closely to what was happening inside the house as he walked in.

"What should I wear?" Stefan heard Caroline ask Katherine.

It was an obvious mother-daughter moment so he quickly looked away and squeezed past the two ladies, dashing upstairs to his room.

Homework was a breeze; Stefan's green eyes looked over all of his papers one last time before he slipped them back into his book bag.

There was a quiet tap on his door, obviously Caroline because Katherine would always dash in and Damon would just swing the door open with a dark smirk and smart remark or insult, and Stefan sat up, tossing his book bag onto the floor.

"Come in..." he smiled, looking up to see Caroline's blonde head pop into his room.

She sighed and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching the way she walked around awkwardly in his room; she'd been in here a million times so something was going on.

"I..." she started to say something, but shook her head right away. "Nothing. Never mind..."

He sighed, he hated seeing her this way. "Come on Care... tell me. You know I'll do anything can to try to help." he smiled.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay..." she twirled a finger around a small strand of her hair and looked into his eyes. "I know Mom said that I had to wait a few months... but... I really want to-"

Stefan grinned. "You want to be turned as soon as possible?"

She blinked at him surprised and nodded.

"How did you know...?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I wasn't reading your diaries or anything..." he pretended to look innocent.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, crossing her arms and looking at him seriously. "So will you help me-"

He nodded. "I'll ask Katherine... but you know her..." he winked.

Caroline smiled. "Really? You will...?"

Stefan nodded.

She attacked him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh thank you, Uncle Stefan!"

He kissed her and they both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Umm..." she looked down, standing there awkwardly.

Her cheeks flushed in the peachiest blush he'd ever seen on a human; it was quite beautiful on her.

He blinked, looking away. "I'm sorry Caroline it won't happen ag-"

She kissed him and he pulled her onto his bed with his vampire speed.

"I read your diary too..." she whispered.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, smiling. "I'm not surprised at all."

"This Caroline child is growing up to be a beautiful young lady. I think that I might fancy her... I might actually be developing feelings for her. I'm her Uncle; I'm supposedly her Uncle anyway..." she whispered into his ear what she remembered reading.

Her soft lips brushed his ear in just the perfect way.

Stefan closed his eyes and tried to hold back his urges; she smelled so good, but at the same time he loved her and she was human now so he couldn't do anything.

He chuckled, now realizing that he was on top of her, looking down, and he ran to his door and shut it, locking it.

"May 20: I know Stefan is my Uncle, but come on... it can't be. We can't be related! I mean come on... he's just about my age. What's up with that?! He's so... hot!" he said slowly and dramatically as he took slow smooth steps back towards his bed.

She grinned, still laying down in his bed.

Katherine sighed in the kitchen and Damon came in.

"What do you think is going on up there?" he asked, listening.

Katherine started listening too, but she didn't hear anything. "Sounds quiet." she smirked. "Maybe they're helping each other with homework."

He nodded and kissed her.

She grinned and he pulled her up and set her down on the counter.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She grinned and kissed him very passionately.

He pulled away quickly and went back in, kissing her extra passionately.

She pulled away and gasped for air. "Your bed or mine?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose in pleasure and he quickly picked her up again and ran upstairs to the bedrooms.

Katherine grinned to the familiar room that was Damon's.

The soft silk sheets touched her skin and although they both were very cold, it felt nice.

It always felt nice in Damon's room.

She looked up and there he was.

Damon smirked as he slowly took off his clothes in front of her.

She didn't want to look away for one second at his perfect body.

Each layer of clothing that he took off revealed yet another perfect part of his body and Katherine felt as if she was melting into the silk sheets and becoming silk herself.

She forced her eyes not to blink so she couldn't miss a single part of Damon's little show.

Once everything was off, he dashed over to her and started taking her clothes off.

She smirked once he had her down to her bra and panties.

Quickly, she slid off her panties and dangled them in front of his face, raising her eyebrows.

He smirked, taking it with his teeth and throwing them on the floor by the bed.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, but she quickly grabbed his wrists and grinned, batting her eyes up at him.

He smirked back down into her beautiful light brown chocolatey eyes with his own pale icy blue eyes and challenged her, but of course she was older so she won.

"Beg," she grinned, blinking. "Beg for me to take it off."

Damon sighed and looked down to breast and back up at her eyes; no matter what, he didn't want to beg, but it might be the only thing he could do in this case.

* * *

Stefan flew onto the bed and started kissing Caroline lovingly.

She enjoyed everything about it, his touch, his body pressed so close to hers, his kisses, and his soft hair.

"God you kiss good..." she said in between kisses. "Amazing actually."

He chuckled. "The fact that I'm a vampire is probably part of it." he replied.

They heard a thump in the other room and they both jumped away from each other.

Caroline looked away from Stefan awkwardly. "Get out a book... we have to look like we were studying or something."

Stefan grabbed his bag and quickly unzipped it, tossing her his Earth Science book; she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked, it was the first book I could find.

She smiled. "Just kidding..." she whispered.

He nodded and got on the bed beside her, patting her head.

She pushed his hand away. "Oh stop..." she blushed.

He smiled and pecked her on the cheek one more time before either Katherine or Damon came in to see what they were doing.

* * *

Katherine pushed Damon away. "Can you please go check on them?" she asked.

He groaned, looking down at her body and nodded. "Fine, but..." he kissed her. "We're not done here."

She smirked up at him and nodded. "Just go..." she whispered.

He stole one last kiss and headed upstairs to Stefan's room.

"What's going on?" he asked, opening up the door and peaking in.

He saw them with a huge book and sighed.

"Science..." Stefan grinned over at his brother.

"Earth Science," Caroline rose her eyebrows at her father and flipped to the next page, pretending to read and understanding what was going on in the random chapter.

Damon nodded. "Okay, well you're mom just wanted me to check up on you Care." he smiled and came in, planting a kiss on her head. "Love you..."

She smiled and looked up from the book. "I love you too."

Damon grinned and left to go back downstairs to Katherine.

"Was that so hard?" she asked, sitting up and covering herself in his sheets.

He jumped into bed and traced the outline of the right side of her body; She closed her eyes and sighed, smiling.

He shook his head and smirked. "Nope. Not hard at all..." he kissed her. "Care and Stef are up there studying the Science of Earth or something."

Katherine laughed. "Earth Science you mean...?"

He nodded. "Yeah..." he kissed her. "Sure," he whispered, kissing her again. "Whatever..." he said, kissing her once more.

Katherine hugged him close and they both stayed in bed for hours.

* * *

Caroline looked over at the clock on Stefan's nightstand and sighed. "Um shouldn't we be getting some sleep if we're going to the prom tomorrow?" she asked.

Stefan shrugged. "I thought you wanted to be turned."

She bit her lip and thought. "Well, that means I'll miss the prom so maybe after it?" she asked, batting her eyes and grinning at him.

He groaned. "Do you even know what kids like Tyler do after prom?!" he asked her, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

She nodded without saying a word.

"And you actually think that for one second that he's not going to try to seduce you and lure you to a hotel room that he's probably already bought right now?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Stefan," she flashed a big smile his way. "I'm a big girl... I can handle myself."

He nodded. "You keep telling yourself that princess-" he said, grabbing her off of her feet and taking her to her room.

"Ugh," she cried, looking around as he ran toward her room. "Why?! I can walk."

He opened her bedroom door and smirked down at her before putting her onto her bed gently and carefully.

"So I can do this..." he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed and when he pulled back to look at her, she kissed him.

"Goodnight," he told her, dashing over to her door.

She giggled. "Night Uncle Stefan."

He made a face.

"You know that you can just call me Stefan, right?" he asked, tapping on her door.

She nodded. "I just love the way your nose crinkles up when you hear me say the word Uncle."

He chuckled and sighed, nodding. "Okay, well good night Care!" he said and left.

"Goodnight Stefan..." he heard her whisper in response a few seconds after she knew he had gotten halfway to his own bedroom.

He knew that she knew that he could hear her and he smiled.

* * *

Katherine walked into Caroline's room and opened up the curtains.

"Rise and shine sleepy head..." she whispered.

Caroline jumped up and looked around, her hair was a bed-head mess.

"Wha-" she cried out; Caroline looked over for her alarm clock, but it wasn't there. "Did I oversleep?"

Katherine nodded. "Where's your alarm clock?!" she asked.

_Stefan... nice._

Just as if right on cue, Stefan came in, smirking in Caroline's direction.

"Did someone forget to set their alarm?" he asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Something like that..." she lied, trying to hide the fact from her mom that she almost had sex with her "uncle" last night if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire and heard someone coming.

Katherine smiled. "Did you want to be turned anytime soon?"

Caroline's head jerked up in surprise. "Yes!" she cried, not giving any eye contact to Stefan.

Stefan smirked; he'd obviously kept his promise and asked her mother last night or sometime this morning.

"Could you do it tonight?" she asked. "After prom of course."

Katherine looked at Stefan. "Do you mind if Stefan did it?" she asked.

Caroline looked over at her "uncle" awkwardly and shrugged. "I guess so..." she managed to get out without sounding the tiniest bit suspicious.

There was that smirk again.

Stefan definitely needed to stop smirking; he might blow their cover.

Katherine looked at the both of them and nodded. "Alright then... it's set than. Stefan's turning you and..." her eyes fell to her cell phone, seeing what time it was. "You two need to get ready for school!" she cried and left, probably heading back to Damon's room.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked Stefan curiously.

He just continued smirking and added the classic arm cross with it.

She took one look at him and rolled her eyes.

Turning, she started stripping and getting dressed.

Of course he stared and she turned around to see him looking away for once.

"Hmm..." she smiled. "Let's go."

He reached in his coat pocket for his keys, but frowned when he didn't feel them.

Caroline smirked, batting her eyes and holding up his keys in front of his face.

"Who says you have to be a vampire to do everything that's sneaky...?" she asked, dangling his keys back and forth.

He chuckled and pointed at her, shaking his hand around. "Nice..." he smiled, grabbing his keys and heading downstairs to start his car.

She followed him and they went off to school just an hour late.


End file.
